mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Полёт к финишу/Галерея
1 = Перенос флага Понивилля ---- Ponyville_Schoolhouse_S4E05.png|Добро пожаловать в Понивилльскую Школу Копыт...снова! Cheerilee_addresses_the_class_S4E05.png|Привет, Чирайли! Давно тебя в последнее время не видели! Cheerilee_introduces_Ms._Harshwhinny_S4E05.png|Сегодня у нас два важных гостя! Ms._Harshwhinny_enters_the_class_S4E05.png|Мисс Харшвинни - пони с множеством лиц... Ms._Harshwhinny_-thank_you-_S4E05.png|...все они сердиты. Ms._Harshwhinny_addresses_the_class_S4E05.png|Само собой. Ms._Harshwhinny_-compete_for_glory-_S4E05.png|Там будет мероприятие, где вы будете соревноваться за славу. Fillies_listen_to_Ms._Harshwhinny_S4E05.png|Слушают с широко открытыми глазами. Ms._Harshwhinny_-you_littlest_ones-_S4E05.png Ms._Harshwhinny_surprised_S4E05.png|"Переходите к интересной части!" Rainbow_Dash_soars_into_classroom_S4E05.png|А вот и Радуга Дэш! Rainbow_Dash_comes_in_for_a_landing_S4E05.png Fillies_cheering_for_Rainbow_Dash_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_-all_you_gotta_do-_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_-most_spectacular-_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_-you're_going_to_the_Games-_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_-who's_gonna_be_the_lucky_ponies-_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_-it's_gotta_be_me-_S4E05.png|"Это должна быть я." Да, верно! Aura_-maybe_it's_me-_S4E05.png|«Может быть я?» Scootaloo_-maybe_it's_us!-_S4E05.png|"А может быть, мы!" Snips_and_Snails_balancing_on_desk_S4E05.png|Эти двое должны состязаться в танцевальном конкурсе! Fillies_looking_at_Snips_and_Snails_S4E05.png|...а может и нет. Rainbow_Dash_-you're_gonna_love_this!-_S4E05.png Ms._Harshwhinny_scolds_Rainbow_Dash_S4E05.png Ms._Harshwhinny_-now_then-_S4E05.png Ms._Harshwhinny_-you_ponies_will_form_teams-_S4E05.png Blackboard_chalk_drawing_-grace-_S4E05.png|Радуга Дэш? Blackboard_chalk_drawing_-style-_S4E05.png|Рарити? Blackboard_chalk_drawing_-originality-_S4E05.png|Пинки Пай? Ms._Harshwhinny_about_to_explain_rules_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_interrupts_Ms._Harshwhinny_S4E05.png|ГМ! Rainbow_Dash_-get_to_the_nitty-gritty_later-_S4E05.png Tell 'em the important stuff S4E5.png Rainbow Dash -like who's the coach-- S4E5.png Rainbow Dash blowing the whistle while smiling S4E5.png Rainbow_Dash_blowing_whistle_in_Harshwhinny's_face_S4E05.png|Как всегда, Радуга. Rainbow Dash cheering with whistle and hat S4E5.png Rainbow Dash -That's right, me!- S4E5.png Rainbow_Dash_-carried_the_Cloudsdale_flag-_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_-when_she_was_a_little_filly-_S4E05.png Fillies_in_awe_of_Rainbow_Dash_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_-I'll_never_forget_it-_S4E05.png Scootaloo_in_utter_amazement_S4E05.png|Скуталу смотрит широко раскрытыми глаза на своего кумира. Rainbow_Dash_waving_a_flag_S4E05.png Ms._Harswhinny_grabbing_flag_S4E05.png Ms._Harshwhinny_-professionalism,_Ms._Dash-_S4E05.png Ms._Harshwhinny_getting_in_Dash's_face_S4E05.png Ms._Harshwhinny_in_Rainbow_Dash's_face_S04E05.png|Вы должны придерживаться профессионализма! Rainbow_Dash_understands_S4E05.png|Профессионализм - моё второе имя! Ms._Harshwhinny_-hmph!-_S4E05.png|Радуга Опасность Профессионализм Дэш. Ms._Harshwhinny_unsure_of_Rainbow_Dash_S04E05.png Students_listening_to_Ms._Harshwhinny_S4E05.png|Эй, Твист! Давненько не видели тебя! Ms._Harshwhinny_emphasizes_-very_professionally-_S4E05.png|Очень профессионально. Rainbow_Dash_-quite,_quite_correct-_S4E05.png|Правильно. Совершенно верно. Rainbow_Dash_-in_the_meantime-_S4E05.png Rainbow Dash --train hard-- S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_-the_single_most_important_thing-_S4E05.png Scootaloo_getting_very_excited_S4E05.png|С широко раскрытыми глазами взволнованно...Скуталу глядит на Радугу Дэш. Rainbow_Dash_-up_for_the_challenge-_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_stops_herself_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_calming_herself_down_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_-meet_me_after_school-_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_stops_herself_again_S4E05.png|Эм... Rainbow_Dash_leaves_-professionally-_S4E05.png|Как я уже сказала, моё второе имя Профессионализм! Ms._Harshwhinny_groaning_S4E05.png|Почему я должно иметь дела с ней? Ms._Harshwhinny_-the_most_important_thing-_S4E05.png|Запомните, дети, сделайте все возможное и покажите что можете завтра. Fillies_of_Cheerilee's_class_wide_shot_S4E05.png|Класс слушает. Ms._Harshwhinny_-wow_me-_S4E05.png|Спасибо, и удивите меня. |-| 2 = Что делает Понивилль особенным? ---- Students_leaving_the_schoolhouse_S4E05.png|Класс свободен! Fillies_and_colts_leaving_schoolhouse_S4E05.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_decide_to_come_up_with_a_routine_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_-rootin-tootin-_excited_S4E05.png Sweetie_Belle_worried_S4E05.png Scootaloo_-it_might_as_well_be_us-_S4E05.png Scootaloo_thrilled_-I'm_in!-_S4E05.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_discuss_the_routine_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_focus_S4E05.png|Эппл Блум, земная пони. Sweetie_Belle_focus_S4E05.png|Крошка Бель, единорог. Scootaloo_looking_at_her_wings_S4E05.png|Скуталу, пегас. Scootaloo_has_an_idea_S4E05.png|..Вот и все! Scootaloo_-live_together_as_friends-_S4E05.png|Вы понимаете что я имею виду? Apple_Bloom_-Earth_ponies_like_me-_S4E05.png|Земные пони, как я! Sweetie_Belle_-unicorns_like_me-_S4E05.png|Единороги, как я! Scootaloo_-and_Pegasi_like_me-_S4E05.png|И пегасы, как я! Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_-whole_bunch_of_practice-_S4E05.png|Нам нужно тщательно все отрепетировать... Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_determined_S4E05.png|Но мы сможем это сделать, потому что сердцем мы сильны, как кони! |-| 3 = Друзья с огромным сердцем ---- CMC_walking_S4E05.png CMC_walking_together_S4E05.png|Три кобылки идут рысью. CMC_walking_while_singing_S4E05.png CMC_walking_while_switching_positions_S4E05.png CMC_singing_with_nose_up_to_the_sky_S4E05.png The_sunlight_S4E05.png CMC_looking_towards_Ponyville_S4E05.png CMC_running_with_sunset_in_the_background_S4E05.png CMC_pulling_rope_S4E05.png Snowflake_holding_rope_S4E05.png|Что, Сноуфлейк? *вздох* CMC_trying_to_pull_rope_from_Snowflake_S4E05.png CMC_with_a_punching_bag_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_sweating_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_rejecting_a_bucket_of_water_from_Sweetie_Belle_S4E05.png CMC_walking_on_colored_ground_S4E05.png CMC_forming_a_big_shadow_of_a_pony_S4E05.png CMC_walking_with_heart_in_the_background_S4E05.png Scootaloo_climbing_up_stairs_S4E05.png CMC_singing_with_heart_in_the_background_S4E05.png CMC_singing_with_flags_in_the_background_S4E05.png Scootaloo_climbing_up_stairs_2_S4E05.png Scootaloo_exercising_S4E05.png Sweetie_Belle_helping_Scootaloo_out_S4E05.png Scootaloo_climbing_up_stairs_3_S4E05.png Scootaloo_successful_S4E05.png Scootaloo_walking_away_S4E05.png Snowflake_afraid_of_a_butterfly_S4E05.png|Червичная камея. CMC_on_the_ground_S4E05.png CMC_laughing_S4E05.png CMC_singing_with_heart_in_the_background_2_S4E05.png CMC_walking_towards_sunset_S4E05.png CMC_jumps_together_S4E05.png CMC_hanging_in_the_air_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_slow_clap_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_mocking_CMC_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_mocking_CMC_2_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_-crush_everyone_else-_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_-and_I_mean_CRUSH!-_S4E05.png Scootaloo_singing_badly_S4E05.png Silver_Spoon_-you_know_what_you_don't_have-_S4E05.png Sweetie_Belle_blank_flank_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_-blank_flanks!-_S4E05.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_unfazed_S4E05.png|Да, да, мы такие, мы пустышки. Серьезно, девочки, эта уже становиться старо. Apple_Bloom_-have_to_do_with_flag_carrying-_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_bragging_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_show_off_cutie_marks_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_-in_the_winner's_circle-_S4E05.png Scootaloo_gets_in_Diamond_Tiara's_face_S4E05.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_feeling_confident_S4E05.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_three-way_hoof-bump_S4E05.png CMC_stare_down_Tiara_and_Spoon_S4E05.png |-| 4 = Обычная репетиция ---- Rainbow_Dash_and_the_stage_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_'Show_me_what_you_got'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'Don't_worry,_we_will'_S4E05.png Cheerilee_and_school_foals_near_the_stage_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_hiding_behind_the_bushes_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_rolls_her_eyes_S4E05.png|Скоро. Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_laughing_S4E05.png The_stage_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_walking_on_the_stage_S4E05.png Sweetie_Belle_hopping_S4E05.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_performance_S04E05.png|Земные пони, единороги и пегасы сосуществовали в этом дружелюбном городе! Drawing_of_Ponyville_S4E05.png The_hoop_S4E05.png Scootaloo_through_trampoline_S4E5.png Scootaloo_riding_the_scooter_with_a_flag_S4E05.png Scootaloo_jumps_off_the_scooter_S4E05.png Scootaloo_sliding_onstage_S4E05.png CMC_performing_S4E05.png|Та-да! Rainbow_Dash_shocked_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_shocked_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'what_do_you_think'_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_about_to_say_'Amazing!'_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_controls_herself_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_being_professional_S4E05.png Rainbow_'You_whipped_that_act_together...'_S4E05.png Rainbow_trying_to_maintain_her_professionalism_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_'Overall,_it_was..._kinda,_sorta...'_S4E05.png CMC_smiling_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_talking_to_the_CMC_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_'Do_y'all_think_she_liked_it'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'If_we_keep_working_hard...'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'So_let's_keep_working!'_S4E05.png |-| 5 = Пегас, который даже не может летать ---- Diamond_Tiara_'I_can't_believe_I'm_saying_this'_S4E05.png|Не могу поверить, что говорю это, но они могут победить! Я имею виду, ты помнишь наш последний поступок? Silver_Spoon_'We_already_called_them_blank_flanks!'_S4E05.png|Но как мы их остановим? Мы уже называли их пустышками! Это самый главный их недостаток! Diamond_Tiara_'...to_get_under_their_skin'_S4E05.png|Тогда нам нужно найти другое больное место. Diamond_Tiara_observing_the_CMC_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_looking_angrily_S4E05.png Scootaloo's_wings_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_'Get_under_their_wings'_S4E05.png|И, может быть, это будут крылья. The_CMC_on_the_stage_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_walking_on_the_stage_S4E05.png Sweetie_Belle_shocked_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_'Um..._Thanks'_S4E05.png Silver_Spoon_'...we_think_you're_very_brave'_S4E05.png|На самом деле, мы думаем, вы очень смелые. Scootaloo_'Why'_S4E05.png|С чего бы? Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_hoofbump_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_mocks_Scootaloo_S4E05.png|Вы представляете все три вида понивилльских пони, а между тем у вас тут пегас, '' которые даже летать не умеет!'' Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_angry_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_'...a_Pegasus_pony_at_your_age'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'...can't_get_me_off_the_ground'_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_'...isn't_getting_off_the_ground_either'_S4E05.png Silver_Spoon_points_at_Scootaloo's_wings_S4E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'Ms._Harshwhinny_never_said_anything_about_that!'_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_walking_away_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_sees_Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_walking_away_S4E05.png Scootaloo_sad_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_sees_Scootaloo_S4E05.png Scootaloo_looks_at_her_wings_S4E05.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_shocked_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'I'm_gonna_have_to_fly'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_hovering_S4E05.png Scootaloo_falls_on_the_stage_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'Maybe..._three_times_as_hard'_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_'I_don't_think_that's_the_problem'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'...flying_is_the_only_way_we're_gonna_win'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'...so_it's_back_to_practice!'.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_closes_their_eyes_S4E05.png|Это хорошая идея? Scootaloo_'I'll_just_work_four_times_as_hard!'_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_'Probably_not'_S4E05.png The_CMC_onstage_at_dusk_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_tired_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'We'll_skip_to_my_big_impressive_flying_entrance'_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_annoyed_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'...then_to_the_right...'_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_lifts_the_hoop_S4E05.png Scootaloo_jumps_S4E05.png Scootaloo_falls_onto_the_ground_after_trying_to_fly_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'...try_that_part_again'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_trying_to_fly_again_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_'I_liked_the_routine_the_way_it_was!'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'But_all_she_cares_about_now_is_flying!'_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_sees_Scootaloo_trying_to_fly_S4E05.png |-| 6 = Заключительная репетиция/Старания Скуталу ---- Rainbow_Dash_looking_at_the_stage_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_getting_excited_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_closes_her_mouth_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_'have_a_lot_of_fun'_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_Holding_Whistle_S4E05.png Rainbow_blowing_her_whistle_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_walking_onstage_tired_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_'Friendship!'_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_walks_to_the_right_S4E05.png Sweetie_Belle_points_to_the_left_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_'I'm_just_tired!'_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_accidentally_slaps_Sweetie_Belle_with_her_tail_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_accidentally_hits_Sweetie_Belle_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash's_reaction_to_the_second_rehearsal_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_lifting_the_hoop_S4E05.png Scootaloo_trying_to_fly_S4E05.png Rainbow_'That's..._y'know...'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_smiling_S4E05.png Rainbow_'...which_was,_I_dunno,_...'_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_now_I_need_to_S4E5.png Rainbow_'..._go_coach_these_other_ponies!'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_worried_S4E05.png Sweetie_Belle_feeling_tired_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_pointing_at_Scootaloo_S4E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'It's_like_you_don't_even_need_us_anymore!'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_pointing_at_Sweetie_Belle_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'...who's_gonna_hold_up...'_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_frustrated_S4E05.png Scootaloo_sees_Apple_Bloom_leaving_S4E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'We've_gotta_catch_the_early_train_to_the_Crystal_Empire'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'Come_on,_Scootaloo!'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'Just_got_to_try_twenty_times_as_hard!'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'Thirty_times_as_hard...!'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'Just..._a_little..._harder!'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_tries_to_fly_even_harder_S4E05.png Scootaloo_falls_onto_ground_S4E05.png Scootaloo_watches_butterfly_fly_S4E05.png Scootaloo_feeling_depressed_S4E05.png |-| 7 = Скуталу уходит ---- Snips_and_Snails_walking_towards_the_train_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_trying_to_find_Scootaloo_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_'She'd_better_get_here_soon!'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_depressed_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_'...you_were_gonna_miss_the_train!'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_doesn't_want_to_go_S4E05.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Apple_Bloom_surprised_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'If_I_go,_and_fall,_flop,_or_do_anything...'_S4E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'I_can't_believe_you're_quitting_on_us!'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'But_you're_better_off_without_me!'_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_'Forget_it'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'Fine!'_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_'Fine!'_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_turn_away_from_each_other_S4E05.png Scootaloo_feeling_sad_S4E05.png |-| 8 = Никогда не оставляй друга ---- Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_inside_the_train_looking_outside_S4E05 (1).png Rainbow_Dash_'How's_my_favorite_routine...'_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_very_excited_S4E05.png Rainbow_'Bom,_bom,_bom,_bom...'_S4E05.png Rainbow_'...and_then_Scootaloo_does_that...'_S4E05.png Rainbow_'...through_the_hoop!'_S4E05.png Rainbow_smiling_S4E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'She's_staying_home'_S4E05.png Rainbow_surprised_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_explains_to_Rainbow_Dash_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_'And_then_you_tried_to_stop_her...'_S4E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'Well,_actually,_we_kinda_told_her...'_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_'...uh,_that_we_didn't_want_a_quitter'_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_'Are_you_nuts!'_S4E05.png Rainbow_'...and_a_team_never_leaves_a_friend_behind!'_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_looking_at_each_other_S4E05.png Rainbow_pulling_bell_S4E05.png Rainbow_flies_off_from_the_train_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_taunts_Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_irritated_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash,_Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_going_back_S4E05.png Scootaloo_taking_the_poster_off_of_the_wall_S4E05.png The_posters_and_Scootaloo's_scooter_thrown_into_the_trash_can_S4E05.png Scootaloo_crying_S4E05.png Scootaloo_hears_Rainbow_Dash_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_at_the_door_S4E05.png Rainbow_kicks_door_to_reveal_Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_putting_on_a_grin_S4E05.png Scootaloo_happy_S4E05.png Scootaloo_turns_her_head_away_S4E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'Not_without_you,_Scootaloo'_S4E05.png Rainbow_'What's_gotten_into_you'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'just_because_I_couldn't_fly'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_with_tears_in_her_eyes_S4E05.png Rainbow_'And_who_said_you_had_to'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'But_flying's_what_Pegasus_ponies_are_supposed_to_do!'_S4E05.png Rainbow_'You're_you!'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_hearing_Rainbow_Dash_talking_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_walking_towards_Scootaloo_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_'Three_kinds_of_ponies_livin'_together_as_friends'_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'..._what_if_my_wings_never_grow'_S4E05.png Rainbow_'...or_maybe_you_won't'_S4E05.png Rainbow_rubs_on_Scootaloo's_head_S4E05.png CMC_back_together_S4E05.png CMC_singing_the_reprise_S4E05.png Scootaloo_'...and_let's_win_this_thing!'_S4E05.png |-| 9 = Гонка в Кристальную Империю ---- Rainbow_flying_out_of_Scootaloo's_house_S4E05.png Scootaloo_dragging_S04E05.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_on_Skis_S04E05.png Rainbow_flying_with_the_CMC_following_S4E05.png Scootaloo_speeding_through_Ponyville_S4E05.png Scootaloo_sees_something_S4E05.png The_plank_S4E05.png Scootaloo_determined_S4E05.png Scootaloo_flapping_her_wings_S4E05.png Scootaloo_scooting_on_the_plank_S4E05.png Rose_and_Dr._Hooves_S4E05.png Scootaloo_in_the_air_S4E05.png The_CMC_riding_S4E05.png Granny_Smith_about_to_high-hoof_Scootaloo_S4E05.png Granny_Smith_and_Scootaloo_high-hoof_S4E05.png CMC_riding_through_the_forest_S4E05.png CMC_riding_through_the_desert_S4E05.png CMC_riding_on_the_hills_S4E05.png Scootaloo_riding_on_a_road_S4E05.png |-| 10 = И победителем становится... ---- Scootaloo's_final_jump_through_the_hoop_S4E05.png Scootaloo_in_front_of_flag_S4E05.png CMC_pyramid_pose_-Ponyville_forever!-_S4E05.png Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Crowd_of_cheering_ponies_S4E05.png Ms._Harshwhinny_at_the_podium_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_in_cheerleader_outfits_S4E05.png Snips_and_Snails_awaiting_announcement_S4E05.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_awaiting_announcement_S4E05.png Ms._Harshwhinny_announcing_-Cutie_Mark_Crusaders-_S4E05.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_cheering_S4E05.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_angry_S4E05.png CMC_receiving_winners'_wreaths_S4E05.png Crusaders_in_the_winner's_circle_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_congratulates_the_Crusaders_S4E05.png Ms._Harshwhinny_disagrees_with_-acceptable-_S4E05.png Ms._Harshwhinny_getting_excited_S4E05.png Ms._Harshwhinny_-totally_stupendously-_S4E05.png Ms._Harshwhinny_in_cute_excitement_S4E05.png Ms._Harshwhinny_-amazing_thing_I've_ever_seen!-_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_-contain_your_excitement-_S4E05.png Ms._Harshwhinny_embarrassed_S4E05.png Rainbow_Dash_and_CMC_laughing_S4E05.png Scootaloo_looks_at_her_blank_flank_S4E05.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_-what-_S4E05.png Scootaloo_-cutie_marks_in_flag_carrying-_S4E05.png CMC_excited_and_Rainbow_frustrated_S4E05.png |-| Анимация = Анимация ---- Diamond_Tiara_your_act_is_quite_impressive_S4E5.png Sweetie_Belle_surprised_S4E5.png Apple_Bloom_thanks_S04E05.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_talk_to_Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_S4E5.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_walk_toward_Scootaloo_S4E5.png Silver_Spoon_talks_to_Scootaloo_S4E5.png Scootaloo_questioning_Silver_Spoon_S4E5.png Silver_Spoon_and_Diamond_Tiara_Season_4_sketch_(seen_at_Comic_Con_2013).jpg Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_hoofbump_S4E5.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_smirk_S4E5.png Diamond_Tiara_And_Silver_Spoon_teasing_Scootaloo_S4E5.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_make_fun_of_the_flightless_Scootaloo_S4E5.png Scootaloo_sad_S4E5.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_stand_up_for_Scootaloo_S4E5.png Scootaloo_self-conscious_about_her_wings_S4E5.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_bullying_Scootaloo_S4E5.png Scootaloo_so_what_if_my_wings_can't_get_me_off_the_ground_S4E5.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_insulting_Scootaloo_in_front_of_her_friends_S4E5.png Silver_Spoon_making_fun_of_Scootaloo's_inability_to_fly_S4E5.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_angry_S4E5.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_begin_their_exit_S4E5.png Diamond_Tiara_makes_one_last_insult_S4E5.png Scootaloo_sad_face_S4E5.png |-| Рекламное = Рекламное ---- Flight_to_the_Finish_teaser.jpg CMC_Sweet_Apple_Acres.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders Hearts Strong as Horses promotional image.png Flight_to_the_Finish_teaser_2.jpg Scootaloo_mocked_by_Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_promotional_S4E05.png en:Flight to the Finish/Gallery es:Flight to the Finish/Galería Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона